


Anything for You

by oanja



Category: Yellow - 立野真琴 | Tateno Makoto
Genre: Drugged Sex, M/M, Yuleporn, with consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oanja/pseuds/oanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative ending to Act 3, where Goh is drugged with Sweet Death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose Argent (roseargent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseargent/gifts).



> In the canon story Goh is seme and Taki is uke and okay, that’s how yaoi works, but it’s really not doing it for me, so I decided to change that *surprise*. I’m hoping you won’t mind the role reversal.
> 
> There is sex under the influence of drugs in this story (as there was in canon) and you said in your yuletide letter that it’s fine, so hopefully this works for you. ^_^;
> 
> Not going to lie, it had been years and years since I had read this manga and it took me by surprise to remember how yaoi mangas work and how problematic a lot of things about them are. Hopefully I didn’t change things too much from canon and happy Yuletide!

~*~

There has never been a guy Goh couldn’t get into bed with him if he set his mind to it. Working with Taki, getting to know him better, living with him, and well, Goh wanted to see the guy who could resist falling Taki’s charms given enough time. Some days Goh was pretty sure the fact that Taki hadn’t fallen into bed with him at the first opportunity made Goh want him even more. It was no secret that he liked the chase more than the actual prize most of the time.

Maybe he was getting old, when he couldn’t really find the pleasure in hooking up with teenagers anymore. Not that he was old, twenty-two was not old, but it was getting to the point where seducing sixteen or seventeen year old boys was starting to look skeevy. 

It hadn’t really bothered Goh before, he could embrace his own faults, but here again was Taki. Something about him made Goh want to be better, want to impress him, want to show Taki that he was really a catch, not a bad stereotype of a gay guy.

Well that happened in his better moments, and then he tried to jump Taki, again, and ruined his chances.

That was the whole thing too, because sometimes Goh felt he really did have a chance with Taki. No matter how much Taki insisted that he was straight and that he’d never sleep with Goh, there were moments when their eyes would meet and Goh swore he saw the same emotions reflected there that were in his own eyes. Taki did love him, they both knew it, they would do anything for each other, that didn’t even need to be said. So why couldn’t they just go all the way, admit that they belonged together, that they would be better off as lovers.

Goh knew they weren’t just friends, not even partners was close enough. That was what made it so hard to keep his hands off Taki, to not reach out and kiss him when Taki wasn’t expecting it. Why would Taki always let himself be kissed, or touched at first if he really hated being touched by men that much?

“It’s not fair, he’s giving me mixed signals,” Goh complained into his drink

“What?” The mark asked, brushing off his bangs from his face and looking at Goh with those huge wide eyes.

Goh sighed and finished off his drink, “Never mind, I was just thinking about work. So do you want to get out of here, go somewhere more private?”

Yukiya is staying in a really nice place and Goh won’t lie and say it was going to be a chore to fuck him, but his heart really wasn’t in it. He kept flashing back to Taki, thinking about what his partner was doing. He pretty much deserved to get jumped by those goons, while he was waiting for Yukiya to come back from the bathroom.

To make matters even more embarrassing for him, Yukiya got the jump on him and tazed his ass unconscious when he least expected it. Taki was going to laugh so hard when he heard about this.

~*~

Sweet Death was really something. The effect came and went in waves, one moment Goh felt fine, he escaped the restraints, fought those crooked cops with Taki, took care of the case. Then on the cab ride back to the apartment, Goh felt kind of floaty and everything went hazy and it took him by surprise when Taki was pushing him out near their building.

He had to kiss Taki, there was suddenly no way he could not do it. Taki had come for him, saved him, and that was even without the whole drug induced hallucination about fucking him, which was still messing with his head.

Taki let him, kissed him back. Goh gasped into the touch as Taki wrapped his arms around Goh’s body and pulled him in close. It felt like his skin was on fire, it felt like he would die if Taki stopped touching him. Goh whimpered as Taki pulled away from the embrace.

“Come on Goh, lets get you home, okay?” Taki’s voice was soft and gentle and Goh was helpless against it. He grabbed hold of Taki’s hand though and twined their fingers together. The touch felt like a tether, the only thing holding him in reality. Goh was sure he would just float away without it. Or maybe Taki would disappear, and that would be much, much worse.

The apartment felt nice and cool against Goh’s skin. He started peeling off his clothes as soon as Taki closed the door, the fabric felt so wrong against his skin, rough and scratchy. 

“Please, help me,” Goh begged Taki and found himself clinging to Taki’s arms, no memory of moving closer to Taki.

“Taki let out a shaky breath and steered Goh towards his bedroom. Goh was more than willing to go, his legs felt shaky and weak and the thought of his bed was alluring.

Once they got there Taki was obviously trying to deposit Goh on the bed alone, but Goh still had some moves and tripped Taki down with him, so they both ended up prone on the mattress, Taki on top of him.

“Come on, don’t be like this Goh. I really don’t want to punch you in the face right now, you’ve been through enough for one night,” Taki chastised Goh and tried to get up again.

“No, don’t leave me, please, I need you,” Goh gasped and hung on like a limpet. The idea of Taki leaving him alone in bed was enough to make tears rise to Goh’s eyes.

Taki was looking at him, frowning, worried and Goh tried to smile at him. He loved Taki so much, he really didn’t deserve Taki at all. “Please?”

“If this is one of your ploys to get me into bed with you, so help me god…” Taki said, but did relax minutely and lay down next to Goh.

“I’m sorry, I know you don’t like it when I do that, but you drive me crazy. Sometimes I just have to touch you,” Goh tried to explain even as he adjusted on the bed, burrowing under Taki’s arm and resting his head on Taki’s chest.

“I’m never going to be one of your conquests,” Taki told him, even as he pet Goh’s hair absentmindedly.

Goh frowned, surely Taki didn’t think that’s all he meant to him, “No, of course not. You know I love you. You could never be a conquest.”

“Then stop humping my hip,” Taki said, but he was smiling now.

Goh licked his lips. He hadn’t even noticed he’d been doing that, but now that Taki had drawn his attention to it Goh could feel the same hot desperation rising in him again. A helpless groan escaped his lips as he pressed his hardon against Taki’s hipbone, the pressure a slight relief.

“Please, you have to help me,” Goh gasped and made pleading eyes at Taki.

“I guess the drug didn’t wear off after all,” Taki said resignedly and slid his hand down Goh’s back until it was on Goh’s ass and pressed him even tighter against Taki’s side.

“You can get off like this, I’ll let you,” Taki promised, making Goh moan again, the feeling of Taki’s hand on him, even through his boxers enough to drive him wild.

It din’t take long before Goh came, shuddering against Taki and gasping for air, “Kiss me, please kiss me, Taki.”

Taki did kiss him and Goh relaxed into it, rolling on his back and pulling Taki on top of him. He felt so good, perfectly content to lie here with Taki. He’d let Taki do anything to him, Goh realized. He had never trusted anyone the way he trusted Taki, with his life, with his body, with his heart.

It was surprisingly easy to ask, “Would you fuck me?”

Taki looked stunned by the question and Goh couldn’t really blame him. Goh had never even hinted at the possibility that he was willing to bottom for Taki, or for anyone. He had spent a lot of time cultivating his ‘topping-only’ policy and generally he’d never even thought about what it would be like to let someone else into his body, let someone else call the shots.

Here and now though, nothing had ever felt more natural. He loved Taki, why wouldn’t he want Taki in every way possible? Why wouldn’t he want to get fucked?

Goh shifted on the mattress, suddenly impatient, lifted his hips up to grind against Taki’s crotch and felt how hard Taki was against him. “You want to.”

Taki licked his lips and his eyes roamed on Goh’s face, like he was looking for answers and Goh pulled him into another kiss. He kept his hands busy though and stripped Taki of his button down shirt and went to work on Taki’s belt next.

“Stop, wait,” Taki said, his voice low and stuttering, as he grasped Goh’s hands and stilled them in their task.

“You aren’t in your right mind, I would be taking advantage of you. I can’t have you hate me tomorrow,” Taki said.

Goh shook his head, “I won’t regret this. I haven’t done this before, it’s true, but I think this is actually a good thing. Makes it easier for me to relax, let you. Come on, Taki, stop being such a fucking gentleman for once in your life. I’m not one of your usual dates, I won’t break I promise.”

Taki’s hands were roaming over Goh’s naked chest while he thought, the feel of it made Goh’s skin break out in goosebumps and Goh gasped as Taki’s fingers brushed over his nipple.

The sound broke Taki’s contemplation and his eyes bore into Goh’s before Taki ducked his head down and licked over his nipple. Goh writhed on the mattress, digging his fingers into Taki’s hair, worried he would pull away.

This was perfect, Goh couldn’t remember why he hadn’t done this before, pride maybe? He’d been so stupid. If this was how he finally got Taki into his bed, made them one, it such an easy thing to give. 

Goh spread his knees even further, making room for Taki as he lowered his body more firmly on top of him, which brought their erections together and made them both gasp. It didn’t matter that Goh had just come, he felt just as desperate as he’d been before. Sweet Death was like nothing Goh had ever experienced before, it was no wonder it was so dangerous, he was going to miss this feeling once the drug was out of his system.

“Come on, get naked already,” Goh urged Taki on and got rid of his own boxers while Taki was busy with his own clothes.

“I can’t believe you want this,” Taki said, his voice awed as he stood over Goh.

It felt great, having Taki’s eyes on him like that, so Goh flexed his muscles, lifted his arms over his head and gave Taki his best sultry look.

“Fuck,” Taki said under his breath and rummaged around in the drawer next to Goh’s bed. Goh shifted, the sheets around him rustling and let his eyes roam over Taki’s body. There hadn’t been that many chances to just look at him naked, not matter how long they had been living together. He’d definitely never seen Taki hard before and the sight of Taki’s hard cock made Goh's hole clench in anticipation. 

“I feel super slutty,” Goh informed Taki and laughed helplessly. Even though he knew some of this was because of the drug it didn’t bother him. Taki was here with him and he wouldn’t judge him for anything he said or did.

Taki had turned to look at him, lube in hand, when Goh spoke and raised an eyebrow at him, “Good to know.”

Goh felt so much better as soon as Taki was in bed with him again, their skin touching, but it also made him more desperate. The drug ebbed and flowed through him and right now the desperate need was getting stronger again.

“Please, just fuck me. I need you, Taki,” Goh begged and wrapped his legs around Taki’s waist, pulling him closer.

Taki let out a breathless laugh, “I never imagined you could be like this in bed, but fuck, Goh, I need to prep you first.”

Goh eased his death grip on Taki a bit, let him coat his fingers in lube and push one into him. Goh’s breath caught in his throat and for a moment it felt like time itself stopped. The feeling of Taki’s finger pushed deep into him overwhelmed Goh’s senses.

It felt similar to how it had felt to have Yukiya on top of him, riding him. His brain had turned into mush then and it did so again.

“So tight, Goh, fuck, I’m adding another,” Taki told him and the added pressure from another finger made Goh’s back arch off the bed and Goh could hear himself moan wantonly.

It had never occurred to Goh how good this could feel. With his previous lovers he hadn’t really cared that much, had even looked down at the boys he’d fucked, thinking less of them for their obvious surrender and the way they had enjoyed getting fucked. Now, with Taki’s fingers in him, Goh felt like he owed each one of them an apology. He never wanted Taki to stop.

“Press up a bit,” Goh managed to say between panted breaths and arched his back again, trying to help Taki reach his prostate. Once Taki got the angle right, Goh was gone. He came again after only a few brushes against his prostate and then watched as Taki slid his fingers through the come on his abs and brought it to his lips.

Taki made a face after tasting his fingers but grinned at Goh, that familiar expression doing something complicated to Goh’s heart.

“Kiss me,” Goh demanded and pulled Taki down by the hair. The kiss distracted him for a moment, so when Taki rubbed against his prostate again it felt like a livewire had gone through him. Goh moaned into the kiss and pulled Taki’s fingers out of him, the teasing dragg of his fingertips against Goh’s rim made him shudder.

“In me, now!” Goh demanded and watched impatiently as Taki rolled the condom on and lubed up.

That first push in felt like it went on for an eternity. Goh lost his grip on reality for a while, he drifted in and out of his body. Getting fucked by Taki was too much for him, his every nerve felt like it was on fire with pleasure, each thrust propelling Goh higher and higher, even as his body went lax and pliant under Taki.

“Oh God, I do love you,” Taki whispered in his ear as he came and Goh clenched around Taki’s cock, already dreading the thought of being empty.

“You came again when I was fucking you, how can you still be hard?” Taki asked him, with dry humor in his voice after he got rid of the condom.

Goh couldn’t make his brain work fast enough to answer, so instead he pulled Taki back into his arms. He felt cold and bereft without Taki’s touch.

Taki ran gentle hands over Goh’s body and kissed his neck, cheek and finally his lips. Goh turned into each caress without thought, so glad to have Taki with him again.

“I feel weird,” Goh admitted and pulled Taki even closer to him. Having Taki pressed against his chest made Goh notice he was shivering.

“Must be the drug leaving your system,” Taki guessed and pulled the covers over them both. He wrapped his arm around Goh’s back and let Goh cling to him as the shivering increased and Goh crashed back on the Earth.

Goh felt feverish, his head ached -- among other things and it felt like his whole body was rebelling against him and yet Goh didn’t regret anything.

Taki was petting his hair, Taki was still in bed with him, Taki had said he loved him.

“You went really quiet. Are we okay?” Taki asked after a few minutes silence.

“Yeah, as long as you won’t try to deny what happened between us. I’m not going to let you go after this,” Goh said and dug his fingers into Taki’s back. He had always felt possessive of Taki and now that they were lovers he wasn’t going to put up with any nonsense.

Taki laughed, “I wouldn’t dream of it. Babe.”

Goh pulled his head back enough that he could glare at Taki, “What did you just call me?”

“Don’t be like that. I think we both now know what a power bottom you actually are. Embrace it,” Taki teased him and drove his point home by pinching said bottom.

Goh definitely didn’t squeak at that.

“But we’re going to switch, right?” Goh asked, suddenly a bit nervous.

Taki pressed a kiss on Goh’s forehead and shrugged with one shoulder, “We’ll work up to that. Come on, sleep now. There will be plenty of time to talk about these things later, once you are back to normal.”

Goh let himself relax into Taki’s embrace. Yeah, he’d get Taki to see sense tomorrow. When he wasn’t feeling this crappy and needy. When he had some clothes on and wasn’t clinging to Taki like a baby lemur.

Tomorrow he’d get the upper hand back. Definitely. Maybe.


End file.
